


In His Cups

by Tomslegsarekillingmeslowly



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 13:11:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1942431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomslegsarekillingmeslowly/pseuds/Tomslegsarekillingmeslowly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom has a little too much to drink and gets frisky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In His Cups

“Tom, you are drunk,” you say, laughing.  
“Yes, ma’am,” he replies, goofy smile on his face, “I most certainly am.”  
Wrapping his arms around your waist, he pulls you close to him. You put your hands on his chest to push him away, but before you have a chance, he kisses the spot where your neck meets your shoulder. He knows that drives you crazy. You gasp and melt into his arms.  
You can feel him smile against your neck and he whispers into your ear,” I want to be inside of you so badly right now,” as he pushed his hips toward yours. You can feel exactly how badly he wants you and you smile back. You know you’ll give in to him, you always do, but a little teasing didn’t hurt.   
You reach between the two of you with one hand and grab his cock. “Tell me how badly you want me. If you can convince me that you want it bad enough, I’ll let you.”  
“Fuck,” he whispers, “Don’t stop touching me.” I want you so fucking bad right now, I’d bend you over the bar and fuck you in front of all of these people if you’d let me.”  
“Naughty boy,” you say back. “Think of the PR nightmare. Poor Luke cleaning up your mess one again.”  
“But it would be worth it,” he says, “I’d fuck you anywhere that you’d have me. Next premier, I’ll fuck you right on the red carpet in front of all the cameras if you want me to.” He moans as you give his dick a squeeze. He’s better at this than you’d thought he’d be, as drunk as he is. You’re getting beaten at your own game. And getting wet as fuck.  
“Where else are you going to fuck me?” you ask him, grabbing your coat and throwing over the hand that is holding hi cock. “Are you going to fuck me in the bathroom of this bar, as well?”  
Even in his drunken state, he immediately knows what you are saying. “I’m going to fuck you in the bathroom of this bar until your voice is hoarse from screaming my name,” he replies, heading toward the bathroom.  
You have no choice but to follow him as you’ve still got his cock grasped firmly in your hand. Not that you wouldn’t have followed him anyway. This man is irresistible to you. You need him like you need air.   
When the two of you reach the bathroom, he is all over you. Grabbing your head in both hands and tangling them in your hair, he assaults your mouth with kisses. Between kissing you, he continues to tell you all the ways that he wants to fuck you. He knows exactly what he is fucking doing to you. Listening to him talk about regular things turns you on. Listening to him talk about the dirty fucking things he’s going to do to you can make you come without him ever touching you.   
“Fuck this, Thomas. I need you inside me. The game is over. Fuck me,” you say, lifting up your skirt and sliding your panties down your legs.  
“Fucking finally,” he says with a smirk.” I was having a hard time coming up with different ways to fuck you.  
“Just shut up and take your cock out,” you demand.  
“Yes, ma’am,” he says, unbuttoning his pants.  
You lift yourself up on the sink and brace you hands behind you as you spread your legs. He steps between them runs the head of his cock over your cunt. “So fucking beautiful,” he says as he slides himself inside of you to the hilt.   
“Fuck,” you moan,” Fuck me harder. I don’t want it gentle. I want you to fuck me like you fucking mean it.”  
“With fucking pleasure,” he says as he pulls almost all the way out of you and slams back in. “Is that the way you want me to fuck you? Tell me how good my cock feels inside of you.”  
“It feels so fucking good. Your cock is all I ever want.” The talking sends you careening out of control. You can feel your pussy starting to spasm. You are so close to coming, but you want him to come with you. There is only one thing that you know can send him out of control every time.   
“I love you so fucking much,” you tell him as your pussy clenches around his cock. “I can’t breathe without you.”  
“Fuck, angel. I love you more than life,” he says and fills you.   
You cling to him as you both come down from your amazing orgasms. Fuck all those romantic notions of love, you think as he holds you. True love was knowing exactly what the other person needed at any given time and providing it for them. Even if that something was a quick, rough fuck in a bar bathroom.


End file.
